The present invention relates to a camera shake corrector, a lens barrel and to a photographing apparatus.
An active camera shake correcting technology that corrects deviation of an optical axis caused by camera shake and thereby obtains clear images has been put into practical use. This active camera shake correcting technology includes generally a type wherein a part of a photographic optical system is moved and a type wherein an image sensor is moved.
As a camera shake corrector of this kind, there is known a corrector to conduct camera shake correction by constituting the first moving member on which an image sensor is mounted together and the second moving member that holds the first moving member so that both members may be moved in the direction to go straight by two stepping motors each representing an actuator (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-206553).
In the conventional camera shake corrector, a shading section is formed independently on each of the first and second moving members for the purpose of detecting respective initial positions for the first and second moving members, and two photo-interrupters corresponding to the shading sections are provided. For this reason, an area for the two shading sections to move and a large space for fixing two photo-interrupters are needed in the periphery of an image sensor or a lens to be moved for camera shake correction, which results in a problem of a trend for a large size.